tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Paradise
Camp Paradise (stylized as Camp "Paradise" is a Canadian-American-Australian animated series that aired on Nickelodeon, YTV and Nine Network between 2001 and 2002. It got cancelled due to a controversy surrounding the show's financial backing, Plot The series centered on a group of kids who're forcibly sent to a correctional camp to adopt more liberal personalities. While there, they are brutalized by the cruel teenaged counselor Royce who runs the camp like a prison. However, the kids manage to escape and plot against Royce, hoping to hold out until they could return home. Characters * Alison Meeks (Mae Whitman: Hailing from Darien, Connecticut. Alison is a spunky talkative girl and the leader of the Halloween Kids. She is knowledgeable on everything obscure or irrelevant to what's currently happening, with a varying payoff. Since she was the first to discover the club's first monster, she had leeway in becoming their leader. She wears shades frequently, implied to occur due to some kind of eye disorder. * Colleen Dixon (Melissa Fahn): Colleen is Alison's best friend. Like Alison, Colleen was originally from America, hailing from Denver, Colorado. Colleen is a somewhat shy girl who takes on a deadpan persona when she's forced to interact with others. She often gives sarcastic one-liners whenever the situation demands it. Colleen stuck with Alison because the latter understood her better and is helping build her self-esteem. Both she and Alison were considered social outcasts because of their weird behavior, as well as the other kids needing an outlet to let out their frustrations after getting tormented by the older kids but soon win their respect. Colleen has 12 siblings and lives with a single father, her mother dying as a consequence of birthing so many children within the span of a few months. * Angela Asbrew (Alyson Court): Tries to serve as a voice of reason and prides herself as having a higher moral compass than the others. However, she is cruel to her younger sister, spurred by her father's favoritism toward her and used to be a prominent bully. Angela is an anti-authority individual, which she keeps secret to avoid causing trouble for herself. Angela seems to be a loner. * Dante Ahrens, Devlin Thomason and Damien Gordon (Tony Sampson, Richard Ian Cox and Peter Oldring respectively): The school bullies. Dante is the milder of the three and always manages to come up with decent justifications for his misdeeds. Devlin is the slower of the three and is more or less annoying. Damien seems to have genuine contempt for the two and the rest of the world, which the club utilizes to maintain emotional balance. Each tried to mimic Royce until they got the confidence to be comfortable with who they are. * Sparky and Brighton Oliver (Peter Kelamis and David Paul Grove respectively): Identical twin nerds. They try to rationalize everything with science, but get turned away almost every time. Dante, Devlin and Damien have a hold over Sparky, since the latter maces Sparky when he gets too annoying. Brighton hates confrontation and tries to maintain peace between them and the bullies, but backs down when anyone threatens him. They never had anything against Alison and Colleen to begin with, but sided with the other students in the hopes of obtaining their respect. * Georgina Sutcliffe (Tabitha St. Germain): The school diva. Georgina originally hailed from Yorkshire and was a sheltered, boarding school attendee from a well-off family, until they lost ownership of the school. They moved to New Brunswick to start a new life and their daughter would be forced to attend public school. Georgina is a girly-girl, slightly naive due to her still-developing grip on the middle-class town and was fairly nasty, looking down on people she deemed to be of poor taste. * Phoebe Corkery (Erin Fitzgerald): Georgina's best friend of an even colder nature. Her appearance and social skills conflict with Georgina's standards, but she makes up for it in being much crueler. Phoebe is a manipulative and conniving girl who has managed to get her way by any means possible, particularly to get out of whatever trouble she's in. This was spurred by her being bullied for all of her life, with her pleas for help being shrugged off by people who don't know the full extent of her story. * Randall Isley (Brian Drummond): A business savvy and fairly snobbish boy. He is cold and manipulative, claiming to take down major figures through convincing sob stories and loophole exploitation. Georgina served as his rival since she could see past his farce, though it ended when he joined the Halloween Kids and put his past-life behind him. He tries desperately to get the other kids to follow a set agenda, but his ideas are laughed off. Is a skilled gamer. * Sam Bliss (Julie Lemieux): A girl who's into magic and planting and is also a bookworm. It's revealed that she's a witch, but she keeps it under wraps so she could make friends easier and maintain a normal life. Sam is a bit of a hippie, frequently going out into nature and tending to her own greenhouse. She is often the victim of pranks and various annoyances spurred by Devlin and Julie, though she tries her best to ignore them. Sam and Devlin each have a crush on one another. * Julie Dallow (Lenore Zann): A punk girl who often takes the role of a contrarian. She seems to be adamant in looking and acting cool because she was bullied in earlier years, and her style reflects that. She enjoys chewing gum and listening to her walkman and seems to hold a closer friendship with Jerry and Jenny, later Sam as well. Julie prides herself on being brutally honest, not caring what the outcome would be when she states what's on her mind. She was born in New South Wales in Australia and moved to Canada when she was four. * Jenny Lipstone (Carrie Finlay): A perpetually naive girl whom because of her slow wit is the source of mockery from other students, which thankfully doesn't hold a negative effect on her. She has a crush on Jerry, which stemmed from him defending her when she misheard something her teacher said. Jenny is a very nice girl, though she's often too nice for her own good. * Jerry Sandoval (Ian James Corlett): A cowardly boy with good intentions, seen the most with Julie and Jenny. Unbeknownst to Jenny, he has a crush on her too, namely because he felt she was too naive to see his worst qualities. He tends to be a bit egomaniacal and is very impatient, which prevents him from making any newer friends, but deep down he seeks lasting friendship. Jenny seems to be the only person he could be himself around. * Mandy Lincoln (Ashley Taylor): A reserved tall student who's a bookworm. She is very organized and tries to lay down the line in a rational fashion, though at times she takes things too far and winds up making thins worse for the other kids. Mandy has a strong interest in the paranormal and works with Sam more than anything else, even getting some of her books to study in. Mandy wants to become a doctor when she's older, and she tends to the medical needs of the others to prep for it. * Stephanie "Stephy" Schuster (Jenn Forgie): Julie's cousin, from the former's step-mother's side. In contrast to Julie's more punk-like behavior, Stephy is more reserved and is somewhat of a goth, which shows more in her dialect. Julie and Stephy seem to have a mild rivalry, but deep down, both care about each other unconditionally. * Becky Talbot (Lisa Ng): Victoria was born on a farm and is somewhat naive to city culture, but she finds her way through constant help from the others. Through unknown circumstances, Becky somehow got the ability to turn into a wolf-like creature. Becky kept her werewolf affliction with the intent of using it for good. Under this guise she is more headstrong and arrogant. * Tiberius Kurt (Lee Tokar): A football player, who seems to lack skill in any other field. He does everything he could to prove his worth, though it's usually done out of advanced egotism. Fortunately, he realizes whenever he goes wrong, but it doesn't prevent him from repeating the same mistakes. * Elise Krupp (Cree Summer): A girl with braces who seems to be in her own world. She gives Shakespearian analogies over everything that bugs her, which annoys the others constantly. Others * Royce (Noam Zylberman): The main antagonist. Royce was a typical bully who runs Camp Paradise into the ground just to torment those that are younger than him. He was devoid of any redeeming personality, an intentional decision by the writers. Near the end of the series, Royce is thrown into the quick lake as retribution for the harm he has caused the kids. * Den Daughters (Sandy Fox, Jane Wiedlin and Joey Lauren Adams): Perpetually attractive girls who own the land Camp Paradise is on. They originally sided with Royce in earlier episodes due to him promising them a better life. They later defect to the kids side when Royce's farce comes to light. Each are feminist archetypes, but they have a level of respect for those of the opposing gender. Episodes Season 1